primevalinformation101fandomcom-20200216-history
Evan Cross
Evan Cross in a New World character. He and his wife investigated an anomaly in 2006, but his wife was eaten by an Albertosaurus. The building he investigated for the anomaly later becomes the building for his company, Cross Photonics. He is an inventor and ex-military member. He got obsessed with the anomalies after his wifes death, and when he gets a mysterious visit from Connor Temple in The New World, who helps Evan establish The Tank. Bio Evan Cross is an inventive genius who's made a fortune into cutting edge micro-tech. Haunted by his personal tragedy, he's turned his talents to a goal, dedicating his life to investigating Anomalies and protecting the public from the dangerous creatures that come through them. His single-minded focus is to prevent others from suffering as he has, and he's committed both is intelligence and his fortune to this cause. To help him, he's recruited a team of skilled experts - his Special Projects Unit. The team works in secret from the "Tank" a repurposed lab at Evan's company, Cross Photonics. ''Primeval: New World The New World '' When an anomaly in Stanley Park opens, Evan and his old friend from his Special Projects Group, Tony Drake. However, when they saw it from a distance, it closes, and they head back. In the morning, Evan drives to his company, Cross Photonics, and has Mac Rendell impress Evan with his motorbike. Evan in his companies building, and Evan promotes Mac as a field operative, to his Special Projects Group. He then encounters his best friend, and CFO of Cross Photonics, Ange Finch. He tells her about the anomaly in Stanley Park, but she stops him, leaving him to show Mac his Special Projects Group. He shows Mac around The Tank, and introduces Mac to Toby Nance. They then leave to set up magnetometers around Stanley Park to pinpoint the location of the anomalies. He is setting some up when he encounters the nest of the Pteranodon, and find a parachute in the nest. There, he is spotted by Dylan Weir. Dylan and Drake know each other. Dylan notices predator activity, and goes with Evan away, but her phone has letters on the screen suck to the right upper part. Evan pulls an anomaly detector, and finds the anomaly. Then, a Utahraptor attacks Dylan and Evan, and Dylan tackles Evan into the anomaly, and they get up. Evan pulls Dylan back into the anomaly into the present before the Utahraptor attacks, and the anomaly closes. He goes back to the Tank, and shows the pictures of the anomaly and Utahraptor to Dylan, Mac, and Toby. Ange comes in amazed at the pictures, but tells Evan he can't do this. He calls Drake and lets Drake talk to Dylan, and when Drake says he is following a creature, Evan and Toby, Mac, and Dylan head out to help Drake. Unfourtunentely, Drake is killed by the Utahraptor, both Dylan and Evan very sad and upset. Suddenly, as Evan watches Dylan examine Drake's dead body, Connor Temple comes and shows him a device from 2006 that Connor got from the Tank, Evan wants it back, but Connor keeps it. Evan listens as Connor tells him he has to keep the anomalies a secret and not mess with them. After Connor gives a warning to Evan, Connor leaves as Mac comes to investigate. Both Mac, and Evan don't know who he is. Dylan comes back and tells Evan and Mac that two creatures are on the loose, they get news from Harlow that a boy was abducted by a Pteranodon, and the team head out to save the kid. Evan gets a hold of the radio from Jack, the base-jumper killed by the Pteranodon, in which Trevor talks, scared out of his life, being kept captive at the Pteranodons, nest. Dylan and Evan find the Pteranodon, and Evan and Dylan fire tranquilizer rounds at the Pteranodon, but Evan distracts the Pteranodon and makes it go for him, but Mac distracts it, as Evan saves Trevor, and gets him out of the nest, as the Pteranodon attacks them, is then knocked out from the tranquilizer rounds. Then, a Utahraptor attacks Evan and Trevor, but they watch as the raptor and pterosaur fight and killed each other. At the Tank, Evan, Mac and Toby put the bodies of the creatures in a freezer. Toby and Mac head for the Tank, but as he goes for another freezer section, he gets horrible flashbacks. In 2006, him and his wife are investigating radio interference, and they investigate the building, what will become Cross Photonics. They encounter the anomaly, and Evan goes straight for the anomaly, as his wife stays away from it. Suddenly, an Albertosaurus arrives, and kills Evan's wife before Evan got there. He was attacked by the Albertosaurus, but saved by and Unknown ARC Member. Evan goes into the secret freezer, where the anomaly opened, and find the unknown ARC member in a freezer capsule, in a cryogenic sleep. He wipes the fog from the window, and looks at the ARC badge in the guy. He is now curious. a guy who warned him has an ARC badge, and this guy does too. The device Connor took, is from this guy. I ''Sisiutl '' He comes from a meeting back to Cross Photonics, with Ange praising him. He then meets Ken Leeds, but disregards him and doesn't want to talk to him. When Ken mentions Brooke's death, Evan gets very emotional and walks away. He goes into the TANK, and watches as Toby starts up the anomaly detecting prototype at the Tank. False-positives show up for MRI scanners and radio stations, but one spot intrigues him. There are no radio stations, or medicals, so there is nothing to generate a false-positive, he and Mac Rendell head out to British Columbia Bay. There, he finds the anomaly under water, but when Dylan Weir shows up, he knows that something has come thru it. When Evan offers Dylan to be part of his Special Projects Group, Dylan mentions Drake, and Evan says he meant a lot to both of them, but is quickly interrupted by the giant shadow of Titanoboa swimming in the bay. They yell at a kayaker to stop, but Evan and the others are shocked to find the creature swam right underneath him. Dylan goes back to Leo John, as Evan tells Mac to get a boat and guard the anomaly. Evan looks around on land, and finds the missing oil workers, but they have been regurgitated, on the rocky beach. He sends the picture to Dylan, but when Dylan looks at it, Evan learns it isn't a giant eel that did this, but a snake. Evan finds tracks, and follows them, going into the sewers. He pulls out a flashlight to see, and a revolver to protect himself. He drops his flashlight and bangs it accidentally attracting the snake to eat him, but Leo pulls him into a whole in the wall and when the snake passes them, they walk back out. They go to the ladder to freedom, but the snake forces them to squeeze on the ladder. A metal rod is in the way of the cover. They are trapped. The snake hears the banging of Evans flashlight and are nearly eaten if it hadn't been for Leo dropping his camera and the snake swallowing it and slithering away. Dylan arrives, and helps them out. They then find out the snake is going to the oil rig, so he and Dylan go into the oil rig and evacuate it. There, the snake breaks thru a shutter, and chases Evan to the second floor, where he is about to be eaten, when Harlow fires his gun at the snake. After Dylan stopped the alarm, Evan and Dylan went back to the bay, and watched as Mac used vibrations to return the snake thru the anomaly shortly before it closes. Dylan tells Leo to watch the bay and to call "us" if he sees something. When walking away, Evan asks her what she means by us, and she replies with "don't ruin it". Evan is happy she joined the team ''Fear of Flying Evan and Dylan Weir go thru an anomaly into a Jurassic Desert, and find out the cargo plane's fliers are alive. He starts fixing the wheel strut of the plane with Jim, but Jim is killed by Jurassic Beetles, and Dylan sets a rag soaked in gasoline on fire to scare the beetles and run into the plane. He and Dylan start to fix the plane, one time Dylan bringing up Brooke's death, and Evan has a horrible flashback of the Albertosaurus. As Pallavi tried to escape the plane, Evan restrained her and locked the door. Later, they managed to fix the plane, and convinced Pallavi to fly the plane, but he and Dylan are distraught when the beetles break in and kill and devoured Pallavi. Evan and Dylan get a rag covering them, and soaked them in gasoline and set them onto fires. They drop them, and Evan tries to throw a makeshift pipe into the anomaly, when Mac grabs it, and he and Dylan get back thru the anomaly into the present. Angry Birds Undone Clean up on Aisle Three Babes in the Woods Truth Breakthrough The Great Escape The Inquisition The Sound of Thunder (Part 1) The Sound of Thunder (Part 2) Creatures Encountered *Albertosaurus'' *''Utahraptor'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Titanoboa'' *''Jurassic Beetle'' *''Titanis walleri'' *''Lycaenops'' *''Daemonosaurus'' *''Ornitholestes'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' Category:Primeval: New World Category:Primeval: New World Characters